It's going to be okey, honey
by Ksenia Franz
Summary: За тысячу с небольшим лет она в превосходстве овладела чувством ненависти. Она с каждым днём ненавидела Одина всё сильнее и сильнее. Сейчас многие из тех, кто узнал о былых временах, считали, что всё это из-за трона. Глупцы. Причина всегда была у них под носом, но никто даже не догадывался об этом. Ни один асгардец даже подумать не посмел бы, что давным-давно Один отобрал у неё сын


Когда-то давным-давно из мира холода и мрака на Землю вторглись Ледяные Великаны, угрожая ввергнуть мир смертных в новый Ледниковый период. Мир людей противостоял этой угрозе не в одиночку. Армия славных воинов Асгарда под руководством великого царя Одина — сына Бёра — разгромила войско Лафея и вернула йотунов в их собственный мир.

Об этих подвигах знает каждый асгардец, как и о том, что Ледяные Великаны уже несколько веков трусливо сидят на своей территории. Однако, как известно, историю пишут победители. Сейчас никто понятия не имеет, что у Одина, кроме двух сыновей, была ещё и старшая дочь, никто не помнит её имени. Все уже давно забыли, что много веков назад она предала собственного отца, примкнув к вражеским легионам. Сейчас ни один асгардец не знает, чьими руками и какой ценой на самом деле была построена вся империя, которая нынче живёт и процветает на радость своему народу. И самое главное — никто и никогда не знал, когда и как именно в царском дворце появился младший царевич.

В далёком прошлом, одиннадцать веков назад, когда у асгардского царя родился сын, девять миров праздновали появление на свет славного малыша. Всеотец был настолько ослеплён счастьем, что, не успели ещё гости разъехаться после затяжных пиров, как он объявил Тора наследником престола и официально заявил, что отныне не намерен вступать с кем-то в войны без веских причин. Это-то и послужило причиной ссор и разногласий между Одином и его первой дочерью. Хела веками вместе с отцом создавала тот Асгард, который есть сейчас. Они подчиняли себе цивилизации и укрепляли своё влияние во всём космосе. Один не раз говорил, что после него на трон сядет именно Хела. Однако сейчас он словно всё забыл. Когда же принцесса заговорила на эту тему с Всеотцом, он грубо её прервал и сказал, что Тор уже объявлен наследником и по-другому не будет.

Тогда-то Богиня Смерти и пришла к Лафею. Йотунхейм никогда не водил дружбу с Асгардом: их отношения всегда ограничивались деловыми соглашениями. Тогда принцессу Асгарда связывало с Лафеем желание свергнуть Одина с престола. Хела просила помощи у царя йотунов, обещав взамен заключение мирного договора, по которому Асгард будет оказывать поддержку Йотунхейму в любых войнах. Лафей, находясь в более слабой позиции, чем раньше, согласился.

Долгие годы они бок о бок сражались за место под солнцем: защищали свои земли от набегов врагов; сами нападали на чужие территории, расширяя свои владения и завоёвывая авторитет в глазах других миров. Долгие годы они планировали поход на Асгард, готовя бесчисленное множество непобедимых солдат. И как-то так получилось, что ещё юная принцесса поняла, что влюбилась в царя Ледяных Великанов. Впрочем, и сам Лафей был небезразличен к своей соратнице. В конечном итоге, не успело пройти и года, как между ними закрутился роман.

Несмотря на их отношения, всё продолжало идти своим чередом. Армии уже были почти готовы к походу на Асгард, всё было спланировано до мелочей, но именно в это время в царском дворце на свет появился ребёнок. Малыш был слишком мал для йотунов, но уже тогда в нём чувствовалась огромная сила. Он довольно тяжело родился: начал дышать далеко не сразу. Хела боялась за него до последнего. Один давным-давно ещё сказал ей, что, став Богиней Смерти, она не сможет дать кому-то жизнь. И она всегда жила с этим знанием. Но годы шли, и, не желая вписываться в общепринятые каноны, девушка взрослела и училась возвращать жизни тех, кто попал в её царство слишком незаслуженно. Первоначально у неё ничего не получалось, но позже она всё-таки приобрела этот навык. Зачастую это отнимало слишком много сил, и принцесса после каждого возвращения не могла прийти в себя несколько дней. Такие души попадались в её царстве далеко не часто, но они были. Возможно, благодаря именно этому умению она и смогла подарить жизнь своему сыну.

Мальчика назвали Локи. На этом имени настояла Хела, не зная даже, почему именно на него пал её выбор. Просто в один момент она поняла, что её сына должны звать именно так. Лафей зашёл увидеть малыша лишь единожды. К его рождению он отнёсся довольно прохладно, его мысли больше занимали грядущие войны. Хела же, наоборот, не отходила от ребёнка ни на минуту. Она до сих пор не могла полностью поверить в то, что у неё родился сын. Мальчик с неестественным синим оттенком кожи начинал моментально розоветь, стоило ему только почувствовать материнское тепло, а его кроваво-красные глаза тотчас начинали менять свой цвет на бледно-зелёный, как и у самой Хелы. Засыпал он только у неё на руках и довольно часто начинал капризничать, стоило ей только отойти. Поэтому она всегда находилась рядом с ним.

В силу рождения царевича, у юной асгардской принцессы наблюдалось сильнейшее истощение организма. Она была слишком слаба и на восстановление уходило очень много времени. И по такому случаю поход на Асгард было принято отложить на пару лет. Лафей продолжал ходить войной на другие государства, всё чаще оставляя сына с Хелой во дворце и всё сильнее отдаляясь от них.

Так тянулись годы, и в один из дней, когда войско йотунов готово было двинуться на Мидгард, поход на который планировался почти с такой же тщательностью, как и на Асгард, Лафей предложил Хеле присоединиться к нему, говоря, что её помощь пришлась бы кстати. Однако ей пришлось отказаться, так как за это время она так и не успела полностью окрепнуть после рождения ребёнка. В тот день они остались одни. Локи был слишком беспокойным: постоянно плакал и не отпускал руку матери, словно чего-то боялся. Как оказалось позже, совсем не зря.

Время уже близилось к ночи, а Лафей со своим войском так и не вернулся. Зато в Йотунхейм пришли асгардцы. Хела увидела их, когда они уже подошли к дворцу. Это значило лишь одно: Асгард вступился за Мидгард, и Лафей, не ожидавший этого, потерпел поражение, и сейчас Один жаждет загнать йотунов в угол настолько сильно, чтобы те не рискнули высунуть носа как минимум пару тысяч лет. И это значило, что ей здесь оставаться больше нельзя. У охраны, что осталась сторожить крепость, не было ни малейшего шанса противостоять тысячам вражеских солдат. Хела, не медля ни секунды, быстро укутала сына в собственный плащ, и, схватив ребёнка, бросилась бежать. У неё было не больше двух минут, чтобы спуститься в главный зал и сбежать. Без каких-либо артефактов из Йотунхейма выбраться было практически невозможно. Когда Хела только прибыла сюда по Биврёсту, первое, что асгардская принцесса потребовала в знак соглашения с Лафеем, — это Тессеракт. Ей довольно легко удалось убедить царя Ледяных Великанов в том, что данное соглашение больше нужно именно ему, а не ей. Как следствие, именно он должен был доказать свою верность ей, поэтому отдал артефакт, не задумываясь. И сейчас Камень Пространства находился именно в главном зале: там, где он был использован в последний раз. И пусть это выглядело подло с её стороны по отношению к Лафею, зато она спасёт сына. А это было намного важнее, чем давно остывший к ней Ледяной Великан.

Однако защитников дворца было настолько мало, что ей не дали и этих жалких двух минут. Когда она вбежала в нужное помещение, её уже ждали. В зале было двое асгардских стражей, которых, очевидно, Один послал искать Хелу.

Хоть она и была слабее, чем раньше, но справиться с двумя солдатами смогла с лёгкостью. Вот только это отняло драгоценное время, за которое Один с целым легионом асгардцев успел дойти до неё. Тессеракт был на другом конце комнаты: её схватят быстрее, чем она успеет добраться до него и сбежать. Но сдаваться без боя она тоже не собиралась. Она не отдаст им на растерзание своего мальчика. Он не заслужил всего этого. Сейчас она жалела, что не ушла раньше. Она давно уже думала об этом, но её всегда что-то останавливало: Лафей, который не сразу стал таким далёким; Локи, за сохранность которого она слишком боялась; поход на Асгард, который мог обеспечить её сыну славное будущее. Теперь же ей хотелось всего лишь уйти: куда угодно, хоть на край галактики, только бы её с ребёнком оставили в покое.

Поэтому, положив шевелящийся свёрток, который тут же начал жалобно хныкать, на один из громадных стульев, она тихо прошептала: «Всё будет хорошо, родной». А потом она вступила в бой со всей асгардской армией. В былые времена она могла без особого труда уничтожить три таких войска и даже бровью не повести, но сейчас она была слабее, и как бы она виртуозно не владела оружием и навыками борьбы, Один всё-таки оказался сильнее. Когда она — побеждённая — упала на колени, в зале раздался громкий детский плач. Она уже двинулась в сторону сына, как Один сказал, что изгоняет её из всех миров, заточая в её собственном царстве. Она даже не успела что-либо предпринять — впрочем, и не смогла бы — как в глазах потемнело.

Проснулась она уже в Хельхейме: слабая, беспомощная, почти отчаявшаяся. Она кричала, долго, желая хоть немного ослабить ту боль, что разрывала её сердце на кусочки. А потом вдруг затихла. Слёзы по-прежнему текли по её щекам, а она думала, как можно всё изменить. Да, порой даже суровые Богини Смерти умеют плакать. Порой даже они, не стыдясь, умеют надеяться.

Около тридцати лет Хела провела в изгнании, не имея возможности выбраться. Около трёх десятков лет она не видела сына. И вот сейчас, полностью восстановившись и набравшись сил, ей удалось сбежать из своего царства… сбежать оттуда, где ей, казалось бы, по определению должно быть комфортно… сбежать туда, откуда её выгнали, чтобы вернуть назад самое дорогое, что когда-либо было у неё. Она разбила все проходы, которые вели прочь из Хельхейма, которые были под охраной самого Одина. Она разбивала их, медленно прокладывая себе обратную дорогу в Асгард.

И когда её нога ступила на славную Землю Богов, на её пути тут же появился Хеймдалль. Он не выказывал никакой враждебности по отношению к асгардской принцессе, не наставлял на неё меч, с опаской вглядываясь в зелёные глаза, он просто, выполняя свой долг, не пускал её к дворцу.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь. И ты знаешь, что я всё равно доберусь до дворца. Я не собираюсь никому причинять вреда, но при необходимости я убью всю нашу армию, и это ты тоже знаешь, — размеренно произнесла Хела, вглядываясь в глаза давнего друга. Она действительно не испытывала желания перерезать всех жалких людишек, которые попадали в поле её зрения, дабы позабавиться. У неё была всего лишь одна единственная цель, которой она и придерживалась. Однако если бы кто-то встал на её пути, она бы не жалела никого, будь то один солдат или целый легион, готовый к военным действиям. За двадцать восемь лет она успела набраться сил, и сейчас она уже не та ослабленная принцесса, которую пленили в Йотунхейме; сейчас она та, что завоёвывала миры для отца во славу великого Асгарда.

— Знаю, — так же спокойно начал Хранитель Врат. — Но не могу пустить тебя, прости. Я дал клятву, и не могу её нарушить. — В голосе мужчины слышалось едва заметное сожаление. Он видел, что она не угрожает Асгарду, что её намерения чисты и правильны, но она собиралась забрать царевича, которого уже давно прославили как сына Всеотца, и помощь в подобном была бы прямым нарушением клятвы, которая связывала его руки. Где-то в глубине души он считал, что она поступает правильно: так, как положено поступать настоящей матери. Однако Один так не думал, и Хэймдалль был вынужден подчиняться асгардскому Богу.

— Знаю, — с пониманием кивнула Хела. Хэймдалль всегда всех понимал, всегда всех видел насквозь, и оттого всегда стремился всем помочь. Он единственный, кто не отвернулся от неё после побега: он не поддержал её в стремлении захватить трон, но и не отвернулся: знал причину её поступков. А сейчас и вовсе встал на её сторону, но, будучи честным и преданным своему долгу, не мог нарушить данного обещания. — Поэтому предупреди Царя, я жажду с ним аудиенции, — решительно произнесла принцесса, обходя Хранителя Врат и направляясь к дворцу. — И это не ты меня только что отпустил, это я заговорила тебе зубы и заставила бездействовать, — обернувшись, сказала Хела. — Так что не думай, что это предательство. Это лишь хитрая уловка противника, — закончила девушка, продолжая свой путь к дворцу. Она была парадоксальным человеком: могла без тени сожаления убивать сотни людей, но и могла сказать нечто подобное, чтобы, как сейчас, уменьшить угрызения совести давнего друга.

Стража, встретившаяся на её пути, оказалась слишком слабой: их не пришлось даже убивать, оказалось достаточным их просто усыпить. Один заметно расслабился после её заточения. Он посчитал, что, убрав с дороги свою дочь и закрыв все выходы из Йотунхейма для Ледяных Великанов, он обеспечил себе полную неприкосновенность со стороны врагов. Напрасная надежда. Он в последнее время совсем забыл, что его дочь может вырваться из своей тюрьмы, поднакопив немного сил, если не усилить охрану. Поэтому сейчас он определённо будет поражён её появлением в Асгарде.

Проходя через множество коридоров дворца, девушка вдруг остановилась, услышав чей-то бег за поворотом. Абсолютно точно это была не охрана, потому что шаги были не громкими, больше похожими на детские. Повернувшись, Хела тут же увидела выбегавшего к ней темноволосого мальчишку, который не успел вовремя остановиться и слегка врезался в неё.

— Ой, — испуганно пролепетал ребёнок, быстро отходя от девушки на пару маленьких шажочков. — Простите, мэм, — виновато смотря на незнакомку, произнёс мальчик, заметно картавя.

— Локи, — едва слышно прошептала девушка, опускаясь перед сыном на колени, чтобы быть с ним одного роста.

— Кто вы? — чуть более уверенно спросил малыш, вглядываясь в лицо новой знакомой. Ну конечно, он её не узнал. Последний раз он её видел, когда был ещё младенцем, а Один, естественно, никогда бы не рассказал ему о ней. По-другому быть не могло. Ей следовало быть готовой к такому повороту событий, но она опрометчиво упустила такой вариант.

— Я — твоя мама, — сжимая маленькие детские ладошки в своих руках, сказала Хела, боясь, что её родной сын ей не поверит.

— Нет, у меня другая мама, — твёрдо сказал мальчик, даже не представляя, как сильно ошибается. Когда-то позже он вспомнит эти слова… когда-то, когда ему начнут сниться странные сны, в которых он будет слышать именно этот разговор, а образ женщины, стоящей напротив, будет нещадно расплываться, отказываясь приобретать чёткость… когда-то он поймёт свою ошибку… когда узнает, что он совсем не Одинсон, а Лафейсон… когда-то, но не сейчас.

— Нет. Нет, мой родной, я — твоя мама, слышишь? — отчаянно пытаясь добиться доверия сына, шептала девушка, чуть сильнее сжимая ладони мальчика, но стараясь делать это как можно аккуратнее, дабы не спугнуть ребёнка.

— Хела! — послышался за спиной грозный мужской голос. — Отойди от ребёнка, — твёрдо потребовал Один, появившийся в коридоре вместе со своей стражей. Принцесса поднялась с колен, разворачиваясь лицом к асгардскому царю.

— Не забирай его у меня, — инстинктивно заслоняя ребёнка собой, жалобно попросила девушка. — Умоляю, верни мне сына, — уверенно, но с лёгкой дрожью в голосе произнесла Хела. — Клянусь, ты больше никогда не увидишь меня и никогда не услышишь обо мне. Я ни на кого больше не стану нападать, не буду воевать и никому не причиню вреда. Прошу, отдай мне моего ребёнка. — Впервые она хотела решить всё мирным путём, без войн и драк. Она была согласна на любые условия, лишь бы вернуть своего мальчика.

— Отведите Локи в его покои, — обращаясь к стражникам, отдал приказ Всеотец.

— Папа, не надо, она хорошая, — хватаясь за руку девушки, взволнованно сказал ребёнок. Непонятно было, верил ли он ей или просто чувствовал полное отсутствие опасности от неё, но он точно знал, что она не причинит ему вреда.

— Быстрее увидите царевича, — грозно приказал Один, боясь, что Локи узнает всю правду. Он боялся, что если он всё узнает, то станет таким же, как и его мать: жадным до власти, способным убивать всех и каждого ради забавы. Однако он не хотел видеть самого главного: не хотел видеть того, что Хела уже не была такой, и что ей действительно нужен был только сын.

— Всё будет хорошо, родной, — наклоняясь к ребёнку и целуя того в щеку, прошептала принцесса. — Не переживай, всё будет хорошо, — с лёгкой, почти вымученной улыбкой на губах снова повторила девушка перед тем, как мальчика быстро увели. — Отец, прошу… — начала было Хела, как её тут же оборвал Один, подняв ладонь вверх, после чего, кивнув головой, молчаливо приказал следовать за ним. До тронного зала они дошли довольно скоро и полной тишине.

— Как ты сбежала? — зайдя в просторное помещение, сразу же спросил мужчина.

— Своими силами, — сухо ответила девушка. — Прошу тебя…

— Ты не получишь Локи! — грозно произнёс Всеотец, обрывая все её дальнейшие попытки договориться и разрушая крохотную надежду на успех. — Кем он станет, оставшись с тобой? Твоей копией, которая будет ставить на колени всех, кто попадает в поле зрения, а непослушных убивать? — зло бросил он дочери, которая тут же изменилась в лице.

— То есть, по-твоему, я — монстр, который должен сидеть на привязи для безопасности мирного населения? — тихо спросила девушка, сверкая глазами от нахлынувшей злости. — Только давай вспомним, кто сделал меня такой! — Повышая тон, продолжила она, в упор смотря на отца. — То, что ты видишь сейчас перед тобой, — это твоих рук дело, это твоя работа! Ты с детства растил меня, как воина, который должен служить Асгарду, который должен сражаться за Асгард, идти войной на другие миры, чтобы захватывать новые земли и влияние. А потом ты вдруг решил, что на этом нужно остановиться. И я тебе и слова против не сказала, но тебе и этого оказалось мало. Ты объявил наследником престола новорожденного младенца, который и говорить-то ещё не мог! — с яростью выплёвывала каждое слово принцесса. Она презирала его. Она считала, что она не заслужила такого отношения к себе. — Я всегда была верна нашей империи, — резко сбавляя громкость своего голоса, продолжила девушка. — Я убивала за Асгард, во славу Асгарда. Я своими руками построила половину нашей империи. И что я получила в итоге? Ты вышвырнул меня, как ненужную игрушку, как отработанный материал, и поставил на моё место ребёнка, который способен только с погремушкой развлекаться. И кто из нас двоих на самом деле монстр? И что более важно, кто из нас двоих сможет воспитать Локи лучше?

— Я уже сказал, что ты не получишь его! — после минутной паузы строго ответил царь, словно всё, что он сейчас выслушал от дочери, ничего не значило. — И ты вернёшься в Хельхейм и больше никогда не сможешь сбежать оттуда! Уж поверь, я об этом позабочусь.

И какой бы сильной ни была Хела, Один всё-таки был сильнее. Она достойно давала отпор на любое его действие, но он был Всеотцом, и сейчас это сыграло большую роль. Ей не хватило совсем немного, чтобы одержать победу. И это «немного» стоило ей всего. Она снова была изгнана собственным отцом, лишённая всего. Он снова запер её там, откуда всем хотелось бежать; там, где она когда-то считала себя королевой, а сейчас никчёмной пленницей. Он наложил на все проходы такие чары, сквозь которые было практически невозможно пробиться. Но рано или поздно они падут. Она дождётся. Даже если придётся ждать сотни или тысячи лет, она дождётся и всё равно вернёт себе сына. Только тогда она уже не будет мирно пытаться договориться. Тогда она будет готова стереть Асгард с лица галактики, но она вернёт себе Локи.

Почти за сотню лет изгнания Хелы историю Асгарда успели не раз переписать. Теперь в летописях нельзя было встретить имя дочери царя и вообще каких-либо упоминаний о её существовании. Даже население не могло вспомнить ничего о ней. Не обошлось, конечно, без силы Всеотца: он знал замечательное заклинание, способное стереть определённые детали из памяти тысяч и даже миллионов жителей. Никто и не помнил, какими силами досталось то величие Асгарду, которое есть у него сейчас: не помнили, как великий царь, будучи совсем молодым, нападал на невинные земли, устанавливая свои правила и заставляя местное население бояться асгардцев. Истинную историю знали лишь сам Один, его жена и Хранитель Врат, от которого невозможно было ничего утаить.

А также все эти годы, переписывая прошлое великой империи, владыка Асгарда не забывал стеречь место заточения своей дочери. Он сдержал своё обещание. За всё это время ей так и не удалось вырваться из Хельхейма. И вот однажды, когда у Хелы уже не осталось никакой надежды, она прошептала одно единственное имя, прося о помощи: имя своего давнего друга. Хеймдалль откликнулся на зов сразу же и позволил ей увидеть уже заметно подросшего Локи, который стал сильно походить на неё. Затем это повторилось снова. А потом постепенно это стало чем-то постоянным. Так она могла хоть иногда видеть сына: смотреть, как он растёт, как учится управляться с кинжалами, как познаёт основы управления государством. Она видела, как он бегает к Хранителю Врат, рассказывая о странных снах, которые постоянно мучили его, в которых не мог почти ничего разглядеть, но в которых отчётливо слышал одни и те же слова: «Не забирай его у меня» и словно физически ощущал прикосновение больших тёплых ладоней. Она знала, что он ночи напролёт просиживает в семейном архиве, который располагался под дворцом; перечитывал сотни книг и свитков в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего. Она очень гордилась им, когда он сел на трон. Пусть и ненадолго, но он смог достигнуть этого величия. У неё когда-то не получилось, а он смог, и от этого она радовалась за него ещё больше. Она жила этими мгновениями, в постоянном ожидании новых встреч. И она всегда ждала той минуты, когда сможет увидеть его лично.

Когда-то давным-давно, когда Хеймдалль впервые позволил Хеле увидеть её сына, он рассказал ей о пророчестве. Незадолго до этого он увидел грядущий конец Асгарда, названный Рагнарёком. Что было самым интересным, он отчётливо видел, что его причиной станет именно асгардская Богиня Смерти: она освободится от оков, когда начнётся Рагнарёк, а закончится он благодаря ей. Именно он должен был стать началом чего-то нового. Тогда ещё было непонятно, какую именно роль Хела будет играть в Конце Света, но уже тогда Хеймдалль попросил её пообещать, что первым делом она свершит предначертанное. Он знал, что до Асгарда ей уже нет никакого дела, её приоритетом был Локи, и потому пророчество могло легко перейти в статус «неисполнимо», что повлекло бы губительные последствия для всей галактики. Тогда-то Хранитель Врат и попросил Богиню Смерти о маленьком одолжении — свершить пророчество в тот же миг, как только она вырвется из Хельхейма. Тогда это казалось чем-то правильным: исполнить предначертанное, которое, впрочем-то, и не сулило ничего сверхъестественного, в благодарность за возможность видеть сына. Тогда, но не сейчас.

Сейчас, когда Суртур превращает Асгард в пепел, а Хела находится в шаге от смерти, если это можно так назвать, это уже выглядело иначе. Но самым страшным было даже не это, а то, что Локи так и не узнает о том, что она — его мать. Она веками сражалась за него, за возможность хотя бы когда-нибудь стать ему настоящей матерью. Она корила себя за то, что, будучи юной, была слишком одержимой троном и властью, что стало причиной всего пережитого ада. Она проклинала Одина за то, что он забрал у неё ребёнка, твердя, что он воспитает его лучше, чем она, но на деле лишь заставил его чувствовать себя нелюбимым и никому не нужным. И сейчас, находясь в считанных сантиметрах от победы, она рискует лишиться всего, к чему так долго шла.

Однако, за мгновение до своего проигрыша, кто-то из ниоткуда появился позади неё, схватил за руку и утянул за собой в яркую вспышку света. Через пару секунд их обоих выбросило в каком-то Мидгардском городке. Солнце практически село, погружая улицу в полумрак, а рядом не было ничего, только одно огромное поле. Быстро придя в себя, асгардская богиня осмотрелась вокруг и недалеко увидела мужскую фигуру. Напротив неё стоял Локи, прячущий Тессеракт.

— Спасибо, — нарушила тишину женщина.

— У меня к тебе всего лишь один вопрос, — не обращая внимания на благодарность, уверенно начал мужчина, на что Хела вопросительно подняла бровь, ожидая продолжения фразы. — Кто ты? — спросил он, не показывая внешне своего лёгкого волнения. Он догадывался о том, каким будет ответ. Давно, ещё на Сакааре, составил эту цепочку из своих догадок. Только вот полной уверенности во всём не ощущал.

— Ты знаешь, кто я. — Она видела по его взгляду, что он обо всём знает. Видела сомнение в его глазах, и её пугала его предстоящая реакция, поскольку в последний раз, когда она ему всё рассказала, он ей не верил. Скорее всего, сейчас он примет всю правду, но не факт, что он радужно на всё отреагирует. Сейчас она внезапно подумала, что после стольких лет он вполне может её не понять. Он может отвергнуть её, и будет прав. И сейчас действительно стало страшно.

— Мне… кто ты мне? Только идиот не увидит нашего сходства, так кто ты?

— А я и говорю, что ты знаешь, кто я для тебя. Когда ты был ребёнком, ты ведь очень часто ходил в семейный архив. Там всегда хранилась истина. Кто бы и когда бы не переписывал историю Асгарда, в семейном архиве всегда можно было найти то, что произошло на самом деле. Ты ведь ещё тогда нашёл имя своей матери, не так ли? О Лафее там наверняка ничего не было, поскольку о Ледяных Великанах в таком ключе писать было не принято даже для архива. Однако моё имя ты там увидел. — Хела на мгновение остановилась, наблюдая за реакцией сына, но, не увидев никаких изменений, осторожно продолжила: — После этого ты начал постоянно видеть один и тот же сон, о котором ты рассказывал Хеймдаллю: размытый силуэт женщины, просящей кого-то ей вернуть. Когда ты был ещё совсем маленьким, я сбежала из Хельхейма и направилась во дворец, чтобы забрать тебя. Это был не сон, Локи, а воспоминание, — закончила женщина, после чего наступила гнетущая тишина.

— Ты действительно обещала Одину больше не воевать и поселиться хоть на краю галактики, лишь бы он отдал тебе меня? — внезапно тихо спросил мужчина, смотря асгардской богине прямо в глаза.

— Да.

— Когда я наткнулся в архивах на упоминание о тебе, я думал, что ты меня бросила, — после долгой паузы вновь заговорил Локи. — Там было написано, что ты предала Асгард и сбежала к Ледяным Великанам, а потом, когда Один одержал победу над Лафеем, пыталась бежать из Йотунхейма, а меня нашли в тронном зале… замёрзшего и брошенного на верную смерть. — В его словах так и сквозило недоверие и немой укор. Он словно во всём искал подвох и обман, боясь полностью довериться.

— Я бежала с тобой. Нам нужно было добраться до тронного зала, чтобы забрать Тессеракт и покинуть Йотунхейм. Однако там меня уже ждали. Я была слишком слаба, чтобы долго сражаться с Одином, и меня довольно скоро пленили, а тебя забрали в Асгард. — Воспоминания мелькали перед глазами, словно всё произошло вчера. Она до сих пор слышала, как он хныкал, когда она выпустила его из рук, до сих пор помнила, как он начал синеть, стоило ему только лишиться материнского тепла. — Локи, я никогда не была для тебя хорошей матерью… я даже не успела ею стать. Но я всегда любила тебя настолько сильно, насколько только можно любить, — не опуская глаз, тихо сказала Хела, ожидая дальнейших событий.

— Во всей этой чёртовой семейке меня никто, кроме Фригги, никогда не считал достойным. Всё, на что я был способен, это быть тенью для Тора. И я всю жизнь так жил. Фригга была единственной, кто относился ко мне нормально, — спокойным голосом говорил Локи. Он был действительно благодарен Фригге за всё, что она для него сделала. Она умела одинаково сильно любить своих детей, не деля их на родных по крови и чужих: она одинаково относилась как к Тору, так и к нему. Один так не умел. — Но мне всё равно всегда нужна была мать. — Он в упор посмотрел на женщину, что стояла напротив него. — Мне плевать на всё, что было раньше… просто стань мне матерью хотя бы сейчас, — всё так же спокойно закончил мужчина. Ничего не выдавало в нём беспокойства, только взгляд стал более мягким, нежели прежде. Хела лишь кивнула несколько раз и, подойдя на пару шагов ближе, крепко обняла сына. Локи застыл в бездействии на несколько секунд, после чего ответил на объятия.

— Всё будет хорошо, родной, — проведя ладонью по мужской спине, прошептала женщина. Теперь всё точно будет хорошо. Больше никто не посмеет отнять у неё сына. Больше ничто не разлучит их, и это в самом деле хорошо.

23.08.2018


End file.
